


More or Less: Stackson

by moonlightcalls



Series: Drabbles to Teen Wolf, More or Less [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Prom, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, lovers to dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have some fluff!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. #2 Smile

“Oh god, just look at that smile,” Stiles said dazed.

“You know they’re on one of their breaks,” Erica said. She gave a quick glance to where the more popular kids were sitting. Lydia and Jackson were on separate sides of the table.

“Oh, yeah, um sure. I shall try… asking Lydia out,” Stiles said, quickly becoming uncomfortable.

“You’re lying,” she said, turning sharply to stare at him. “Why are you lying?”

“Scott says I should go into acting,” Stiles shrugs. “The way you’re looking at me is half the reason I’m lying.”

“The other half?” Erica asks, following his gaze. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said softly, catching Jackson’s eyes for a split second before he turned away to flirt with the new girl Allison. “Do you think Lydia would go to the Winter Formal with me?” He asked louder.


	2. #6 Flower

“Is that a flower?” Scott asked.

“Huh?” Stiles looked over to see that Scott was looking at his feet. “Yes, Scott, it is a flower.”

He put the rest of his books in his locker before he leaned down to grab it. The thing was pretty, he didn’t know what kind it was, but it smelled sweet.

“Is this someone’s way of asking me to prom?” Stiles asked, twirling it between his fingers. “Because if it is, it’s really lack luster. And how am I supposed to know who it's’ from?

“I don’t know, but shouldn't you be happy? Weren’t you complaining Friday night that you wanted someone--” Scott was cut off by Stiles shoving the yellow flower under his nose. “What are--Stiles!”

“C’mon, Scotty! Sniff it! Can’t you tell who left it?” Stiles laughed.

“No, but I’m gonna be smelling flowers for a week.” Scott pushed him away, rubbing his nose. It looked like he was going to say something when his eyes widened.

“Really, Stilinski?” Jackson drawled out.

“You know what Jackson?” Stiles turned his head, but stopped when he saw him leaning against the lockers holding a bouquet of the same flowers. “Oh.”

“Do you want the flowers or not?” he quirked an eyebrow. “I mean, I can always hand these to someone who doesn’t find them lacking."

“What? No!” Stiles snatched them, and held them close to his chest. “They’re mine. You bought them for me. No take backs.”

Stiles sniffed at them before looking up to smile at Jackson. But then he promptly kissed the smug smirk off of his face, only stopping when Scott made a mix between a gag and a ‘What?”

“What, what?” Stiles asked, moving to stand by Jackson. He grabbed his hand. Stiles is pretty sure his smile widened when Jackson squeezed it, not letting go. “Scott, we’ve been fucking since New Year’s, and now we’re dating.”

“I thought you were complaining how Michael hadn't asked you yet, since we overheard him at the beginning of the week!”

“No! I was complaining about how Jackson hadn’t asked me. And look at that, he listened!”

“Michael,” Jackson said, with his face scrunched up in disgust. Stiles didn’t know if it was because another guy wanted to ask him out, or if it was simply because the dude was captain of the football team.

Stiles ignored him, continuing, “I couldn’t very well tell him, ‘Sorry, I’m kinda seeing someone,’ without making it a big deal when we haven’t been making it a big deal. And I couldn’t just say that and then go by myself! So, very blatant hinting.”

“Michael was going to ask you?” Jackson was still asking.

“Well, now he’s not. Come on let’s go, I know Danny gave you a ride today, and I want to go home and put these in water. Also, if it makes you feel better, we can make out against Roscoe. I parked by the field today, so Michael can see it.” Stiles tugged on Jackson’s hand, and Jackson let himself be pulled with a grin. “Bye, Scott!


	3. #13 Tell the Truth

“Jackson!” Stiles whined. “Come on, tell the truth. You missed me!”

“Oh my god! What died in your mouth?” Jackson questioned in return, to a very drunk Stiles.

“You, mister, are avoiding the asked question. The question… asked? The ass in question, is a very nice ass.” He then started to reach down.

“Woah! There. Not tonight,” Jackson huffed, grabbing Stiles hand, then leading him toward the back of the house. “I’m dropping you off with McCall, so you won’t die of embarrassment tomorrow.”

Tripping along with Jackson helping, he kept looking at him.

“You’re a pretty nice ass too.”


	4. #37 Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff!

“So, everything’s ready. I got dinner from that insanely expensive place, I have the fire going for ambience,” Stiles said, handing Jackson his plate before sitting next to him. “I also got your favorite dessert--which might I add is from another restaurant. I am even wearing a certain something that you fancy. Now tell me what this surprise is.”

“Nope.” He said, before taking a large breath of the chicken marsala. “Eat your dinner first.”

“But Jackson!” he whined. His boyfriend just shook his head because Stiles had already started eating. “Well, maybe I won’t give you your surprise.”

Jackson finally spoke after he swallowed. “I just told you I had a surprise before I came home--you didn’t have to do this.” He took another bite, chewed, swallowed, and continued. “For all you knew, it could’ve just been taking you out when I got home. Clearly, you’ve been planning this, and I’m gonna get it.” He smirked and looked down at Stiles lap. “And I’m guessing it’s a good surprise.”

Stiles could feel his face flush, but he can’t say anything because he took a bite, dammit. Jackson knew this the jerk.

“Can I get my surprise first?” he asked, his mouth still full. Jackson just smiled at him,

“So, I know we’ve both been busy,” Jackson starts off with, and yeah they had. To be honest, Stiles knew Jackson had been hiding something--but it hadn’t worried him.

Jackson had two tells, and this wasn’t his guilty ‘I’m sorry, I broke the vase your grandma gave your parents’ it was the smug ‘You’re gonna love me even more for this’.

Stiles nodded taking another bite, and prompted Jackson to take one of his own dish. He didn’t want the food to get cold, because yes he had been planning on ‘We just got engaged sex’ but he had planned that for after dinner. Though, it was just a guess, he had a feeling that sex would come sooner than expected by the look Jackson had on his face when he came home, and saw what Stiles had done.

“You know how last summer we were talking about moving back to Beacon Hills?” Jackson asked.

He smiled when Stiles nodded, moving his plate to the coffee table. And Stiles couldn’t help but smile back. His heart hammering, because they talked extensively about it, and how, as soon as Jackson could figure something out about his job situation that they’d move back.

“I--Jackson, really?” he asked. Stiles moved his plate next to Jackson’s and turned to face him.

“Well, it’s actually more than that. I got the job at that firm I was eyeing, but… I’ve been saving for, for god such a long time. Let’s put it this way, a little bit since the time I knew it’d be you and growing since the last--” he stopped. And Stiles could kill him for dragging this out, but he looked nervous now. And that wouldn’t do.

Stiles grabbed his left hand. “You what?” he asked softly, smiling--putting all the love he felt for this man into it.

“And I talked to Derek, about the possibility of building a house for us. Close enough to the pack, but separate. And it’s ready. Lydia and I got most of the furniture out of the way.”

“Jackson,” he breathed out.

“I know you’re weird with your writing space.”  He leaned into kiss him, and when he pulled back it was with a teasing smirk. “Whenever you wanna go, just say the word Now what’s my surprise?”

“You’re such an asshole,” he said with a grin. “And I love you so much. I love how we fit so well together And well,” he paused, squeezing his hand and reaching underneath the pillow beside him, “it’s more of a question. Jackson, will you marry me?” 

Jackson took the ring laughing, to put it on. They admired it for a second before he turned to kiss Stiles. “You fucker,” he said, against his lips, still laughing.

“Nope, not tonight. I didn’t put this plug in for nothing,” he replied, preening when his fiance groaned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are awesomesauce~


End file.
